Elements We call Love
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: This is a Slaven pairing and you will enjoy it. Slade/Raven, BB/OOC, NightWing/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumble Bee and Alot more in the story and yes I do suck at Summaries but you will have to read the story and I might change rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Trade

Isabella: Hi this is my very first story and I'm truly excited about it.

Luna: Hey I'm her guest star today beside The Teen Titans

Isabella: (she giggles) yep but this story is mainly about Raven and my most favorite Pairing is Slade haha.

Beast boy: why does Slade get to be with Raven.

Isabella: Cause she still love Terra who I don't really like that much expect her powers that's it.

Raven: I have to agree with you on that.

Starfire: Hello Friends (she gave everyone a big crush hug)

Luna: (she growled) Get off me.

Isabella: Sorry Star but she doesn't like preppy girls Like Kitten.

Starfire: I hated her myself.

Isabella: She was annoying and very ugly.

Slade: Hello Everyone.

Luna:( she swoons at the site of him)

Isabella: (she giggled) sorry she has a big thing for evil villains who have sexy voices.

Slade: I'm use to it…So Bella want me to the honors. (he smirked behind his mask)

Isabella: Thank you Mr. Slade and your not getting a kiss from me.

Slade: (He sighed) Isabella doesn't Own Teen Titans or the Characters and she doesn't profit from writing her stories so please don't hassle her Thank you very Much.

Isabella: Thanks Slade….On with the Story.

It was a glorious day out in Jump City, expect for the Teen Titans of course since they were trying to catch from stealing money from the Jump City Bank. But once he saw Raven he flinched then surrender to the Teen Titans, of course the Titans did Change a lot. Robin had finally changed his name to Night Wing but the rest remained the same expect that Beast boy was taller now than he was and more muscular than he was seven years ago.

They were in the tower relaxing when they alarms went off. "Trouble….and the person is inside the building." Warned Night wing as the team got ready for battle but it never came. "Well duh Boy wonder but I do have a name" said a voice then Raven turned around and smiled. "Hey Big Sis how's it going" said a girls voice.

Raven ran over towards the beautiful girl with light pink hair and dark green eyes with pale peach skin, "Isa what are you doing here." She asked as she pulled away from the girl "Well someone stole my ring" replied Isabella as she sighed deeply "So I'm guessing you two have meet" asked Cyborg then Isabella giggled. "Not really…See we're sisters." She answered truthfully.

The team looked at her weirdly then Starfire came over towards her and poked her. "Hey watch were you poke." She said as she stood there. "So you're a demon as well" asked Beast boy "No I'm more Angel but I know all the Elements and I can also Shape-shift" she replied.

Raven looked at them then she sighed. "She's my step-sister." Raven said loudly then Isabella looked at them "I'm guessing that they have meet Trigon" she asked while they nodded their heads "Oh my gosh how rude of me I'm Isabella Roth…Pleasure to meet you" she said politely.

Cyborg wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in. "I like this little lady a lot." He said as the rest nodded "So who stole your ring Miss Bella" asked Night wing as he walked over. "Well I didn't get a good look but he wore a mask" she answered as she looked at him. "Well that helps" Beast boy said.

Isabella glared at him as she wrapped her arms over her chest "Don't worry Isa Beast boy complains a lot" Raven smirked as he stuck his tongue out. "So who's who Raven" Bella asked as she looked at them "Well the one on the Computer is Night Wing, The one who was just poking you was Starfire, The one who has his arms around you is Cyborg and The rude one is Beast boy" Explained Raven.

Bella smiled brightly as she held onto her pink cloak, as Starfire smiled towards her "So what do you do for fun around here" she asked nicely "Well we usually play video game and watch movies even eat Pizza." Said Cyborg then someone walked in.

Cyborg moved his arm from her as he smiled. "Hey Bee" he said as he walked over towards her and kissed her lips. "Who's that" she asked then tilted her head to the side. "That's Bumble Bee Cy's Girlfriend" said Raven "Hey Bee this is Isabella, Raven's Little sister." He introduced her.

Then they shook hands "She's pretty cute just don't let any of the others see her" Bee said with a grin as Bella raised her eyebrow. Isabella sighed as her stomach growled "Guess the little lady is hungry" Cyborg chuckled as she blushed; Cyborg went into the kitchen and put on his apron as he whistled "So what do you want to eat." He asked her then Bella went and sat at the table "Sushi but not meat please" she said as they looked at her. "What I don't like meat alright, I like tofu since I'm also a Shape-shifter" she answered.

Raven chuckled at her then sat down next to her "B-B doesn't like meat either since he's a Shape-shifter also." She answered then the Alarms went off "Trouble" said Night wing "It's Slade" he added as everyone ran towards the door, Bella followed after them "You shouldn't be following us….you could get hurt." Said Beast Boy "I'm going Boy" she said as she followed her.

The Gang entered the museum as Slade stood there with a smile on his face while it was hidden behind his mask "Wow the gang is all here expect there is a new girl with ya'll" Slade said as he held up something "Hey that's my ring" Isabella yelled as she pointed towards him.

"Titans Go!" Night wing yelled while they ran towards him but he dodged as he grabbed a hold of Bella and held her as Isabella struggled. "I will give you her….For Raven" Slade said with a smirk on his face.

Beast Boy: So Isabella is a Tofu eater like me

Isabella: Yes she is.

Raven: So Do they Trade me for her.

Isabella: You will just have to find out.

Luna: Thanks for reading this Chapter of Slaven

Isabella: (She smiled cutely) Yes thank you….Hey Raven mind doing me the honors for me please.

Raven: (She nodded) Please Read and Review.

Beast boy: Please hit the green button.

Everyone: Bye and Have a Good Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.


	2. Chapter 2: Having three new members

Isabella: Wow that was a really good Chapter wasn't it/

Slade: Yes it was dear Bella (he grabbed her hand)

Beast boy: (he growls then drags Isabella away and holds her) Mine.

Luna: (she giggled) Aw Poor Bella

Isabella: I like beast boy cause the pointy ears and he can shape-shift (she giggled)

(Someone walks through the door)

Fan-girls: Oh my god it's Kamane from vampire knight

Isabella: (she ran over and smiled) He's my guest star for today….Hey Kamane mind doing the honors for me

Kamane: I would be honored Miss Bella (he bowed then cleared his throat) Miss Isabella doesn't own the Teen Titans or Vampire knight or anything that is in this story.

Isabella: (she giggled) On with the story.

Slade held Isabella has she was scared cause she didn't know him very well, Raven walked up causing Slade to smirk. "Raven no." Isabella cried out "I'll be fine just stay with your team and you will be able to find me" Slade sighed underneath his mask.

Isabella had tears running down her face as she looked at them but noticed Beast boy wasn't there standing next to them, as Beast boy was behind him then he changed into a wolf and bite his ass making Slade let go of her.

Raven grabbed Isabella as Slade tried to shake Beast boy off, but Beast boy let go and ran back towards the team growling at Slade as he stood in front of Isabella and Raven. "Hm we will meet again Teen Titans" Slade said as the Teen titans ran towards him but he threw a smoke bomb down as he escaped.

Raven held Isabella in her arms tightly as she stroked the crying girls hair. 'Hey Beast boy can you turn into a kitten please' asked Raven through her mind as Beast boy nodded then he turned into a green kitten and ran over towards them as he meowed loudly, Isabella looked down and picked up the green kitten as she held him in her arms as he stared licking her tears then Isabella giggled.

Raven smiled at the sight in front of her, since she lost interest in Beast boy and Robin a long time ago, Raven noticed something on the ground as she walked over and picked it up her smile grew bigger.

Raven ran over towards them and grinned "Hey look what I found" she said with a grin plastered on her face "My ring" Isabella put Beast boy down and ran over towards Raven as she hugged her tightly as they stood there hugging each other.

Beast Boy walked over towards them and ruffled both of their hair. "Well that means Slade dropped it when he dropped Isabella" he smirked then got hit in the arm by Cyborg "Hey Cy jeez" he rubbed his arm making the girls laugh beautifully "Hey put on your ring and don't lose it." Raven said as she was going to hand it to her but Beast boy grabbed it "Hey give that back" Isabella yelled as she jumped up and down for it then Beast boy grabbed her hand and got on one knee and placed it on her finger causing Isabella to blush. "Don't want you to lose it" he said as he stood up.

Beast boy started walking. "Lets go get some pizza" he said as the rest of them followed him as Isabella still blushed then she looked back and smiled, knowing Slade was there in the Shadows watching Raven.

Slade ran off towards his mansion, Slade walked in taking off his mask he had black hair and bright blue eyes looking to be in his twenties still. "Slade….Welcome back home big brother" a girls voice said "Luna I need a big favor" he asked as he walked up the stairs to see a blonde haired blue eyes beauty "And that would be what big brother" she asked as she sat in the library drinking tea and eating cookies.

Slade smiled then walked in "I need help with getting Raven Roth." He said with a sigh, then Luna giggled "Well big brother maybe you should stop doing bad guy stuff and become a good guy" she said with a smile on her face "Yea right like they would believe that I have changed." He said then sighed deeply as he sat down in a chair.

In the pizza place sitting around a big table sat the teen titans, and Isabella as Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing about pizza "Guys why not get two since there are more people here." Suggested Isabella as she sighed deeply "Yea really in fact let's order three so other people can have a more better selection on pizza as long as the pizza has black olives I am fine" she added as the teen titans nodded.

They heard screaming coming from in the street to see a tentacle monster as it held a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and saw Red X standing on top of it. "I guess dinner is going to have to wait" said Isabella as she jumped on the railing and jumped off landing on her feet as did the rest.

Red X was laughing real hard as he noticed the teen titans running towards them as the girl was screaming for help "Raven I'm going to use my wind element but I want you to be there when it drops her alright" she said as Raven nodded then flew up then Starfire started shooting her Star bolts at it as Night wing used his stick while Cyborg used his canon on the creature. "Wind I call you forth" Isabella chanted as the wind got heavier as the monster dropped the girl but Raven caught her and placed her next to Isabella.

Slade came running in and tackled Red X to the ground as he started beating the crap out of him, then Isabella saw this and gasped as the wind picked Slade off of Red X as she froze him to the street. "Well it looks like we have two villains to put away tonight good work Isabella" said Night wing then Isabella shook her head and put him down.

Luna smiled towards him then ran to him as she hugged him tightly "Big brother they saved me" she said to him "Slade as a little sister who would have guessed" Cyborg said as he watched the scene "I guess I owe you my thanks Teen Titans for saving my little sister" Slade said as he bowed his head towards them "It was Isabella and Raven that saved her" Beast boy said as he ruffled their hair "Beast boy knock it off" they yelled.

Luna looked at them then smiled brightly "Thank you for saving me Isabella and Raven" she said curtsying towards them "Not a problem I would have done the same thing if it was my sister" Raven said as she hugged her sister.

Luna whispered to him then he whispered back "Me and My brother would like to join the Teen Titans" said Luna with a smile on her face as the Titans froze but Isabella smiled at this then she whispered towards beast boy "B-B, Slade likes Raven so we have to make sure that he does join" she whispered towards him then he nodded. "No way" Night wing yelled then Isabella smacked him on the head. "We would be honored if you joined Slade but you need to change your costume and name" Isabella said with a smile then Slade took off his mask and Raven gasped silently to see how gorgeous he was. "I'm Black Wing" he said.

Isabella: (she smiled and giggled) Yay I'm done with the Chapter.

Luna: Aw I'm Slades Sister that is so cool. (she smirked)

Raven: He's Gorgeous (she blushed then got grabbed)

Slade: Thank you Raven (he smirked)

Beast boy: (he sighed then walked over towards Bella) so he is joining the team that's cool

Night wing: No I forbid it

Isabella: (she grinned then froze Night wing to ice) Quiet or I'm adding Kitten and I'm planning on added Terra also and someone else.

Raven: Your going to make it interesting so Beast boy has to choose aren't you

Isabella: (she nodded) Yep

Kamane: Cool (he grinned then walked out the door)

Isabella: Hey Beast boy Doing the honors please

Beast boy: (he nods and clears his throat) Please Read and Review

Isabella: And press the green button.

Everyone: Bye see you next time. (has they put up mistletoe up in front of Beast boy and Bella)

Isabella and Beast boy: (they gulp then kissed but they deepened the kiss)

Everyone: Awwwww That's so Kawaii! Well bye.


	3. Chapter 3:The craziest Truth or Dare

Isabella: Hello everyone….Well it's been a very busy (she sighed)

Luna: What's wrong Bell (she smiled)

Isabella: Well life sucks since I'm having to look for a job.

Beast boy: NO! That's so unfair.

Isabella: I know right but oh well who cares. (She sighed) and my CC is wicked scary but that's the life of a Counsel.

Raven: Would you like to meditate with me (she sat down)

Isabella: (she nodded and sat down with her) But first….. Beast boy mind doing the honors.

Beast boy: (he nodded then he cleared his throat) Isabella-sama doesn't own anything of Teen Titans expect Isabella and Luna and she doesn't profit from this either.

Isabella: So enjoy the story (she closed her eyes and started meditating.)

The gang was walking back with three pizzas since they were coming home with more people, The first pizza was a Veggie, the second was cheese and the third was Meat lovers.

Beast boy was of course complaining about the meat lovers pizza but who wouldn't when you changed into those animals, that's why people who do become Tofu and Organic eaters. "This is so cool joining the teen titans" replied Luna with a smile "So do you have anything special Luna" asked Bella as she looked at her.

"See unlike my brother I can read minds." She answered her question as her smile brightened more "That is so cool." Bella giggled as she looked back towards her sister.

Luna giggled as she nudged Isabella in the side "Leave the loves alone" she whispered then Isabella giggled along with her "What's so funny" asked Night wing "Nothing is funny Bird boy" replied Bella then Beast boy sighed as he walked behind them both hearing everything, Raven was walking beside Cyborg, Bumble bee and Slade aka Black wing and she was blushing pretty heavily "Oi Raven come up here" Bella waved her over.

Raven tilted her head to the side as she floated over towards her and landed beside her "What is it Bella" she asked as she raised an eyebrow "Me and Luna were thinking that maybe we should have a girls night out don't you think" Bella asked her with a smile "Oh the slumbering that I've heard some much about" said Starfire "May I be a loud to come as well" she added with twinkles in her green eyes "Yes Star you may come" she answered as she was getting squashed in a death grip "S-Star c-can't b-breathe" she wheezed out as she let go.

Starfire rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry about that friend Bella" she said smiling nervously "Ooooo we need to rent movies and get snacks how about it Rae" Bella looked at her sister and grinned "Alright Bells but no Stupid movies" she answered with a sigh "Alright Victory" Luna threw up the peace sign and grinned.

Slade was watching the girls but even closely Raven then he sighed Beast boy walked backwards as he caught site of Slade "Hey Dude" he said towards him making Slade jump "Oh Hi Beast uh boy" Slade looked at him with a confused look .

"Look I know that you like Raven and I'm completely oh ok with it since I'm over her but hurt her I will kick your ass or bite it just depends" he whispered towards him "So your over Raven" Slade looked at him "Yea and I'm over Terra also and now there's someone else" he said looking over towards the girls "I swear if it's my sister I will kill you" he growled.

Beast boy looked at him like he was crazy then he shook his head "No I was talking about Raven's Sister Bella" he replied with a sigh on his face, then he looked back over towards him "But I can't say anything at all about it" he added as he turned back and looked at Isabella to see her laughing with the girls.

The gang arrived back at the tower laying the pizza on top of the table, as Starfire got the plates "So what kind of movie do we want to rent girls" asked Bella as she grabbed a Veggie pizza "Nothing to stupid" replied Luna with a grin "Action Comedy Adventure or Romanic " Star asked as she tilted her head to the side "No Comedy and No Action….What about Horror" asked Raven as she ate her pizza "No Horror" replied Luna shuddering.

Isabella looked towards Raven and towards the other girls as well. "Well That only leaves to options left Adventure or Romanic" she tilted her head to the side "Then we need to go get snacks" Luna high fived Bella "Junk food to make us sick" she laughed then she shook her head.

The guys looked towards the girls and shook their heads "Girls" they muttered as they ate their pizza "So why don't we chill out here and play video games then watch horror" suggested Beast boy "Alright BB that sounds good" Cyborg grinned then Bumble Bee giggled "Well unlike ya'll I have to get back to the boys before they break the tower" she said then Aqualad came walking in and so did Speedy "Speaking of the devils" she commented.

Speedy grinned then he noticed three new face but he noticed how cute the girls were "Hello Ladies" he said walking over towards them "From hair so soft of cotton candy will you tell me your name" he added as he got down on one knee and grabbed her hand, Isabella raised an eyebrow at him "Isabella…." She answered as Bumble Bee laughed "Speedy back way from Bella" she warned then Aqualad nodded towards Luna politely "This is Aqualad and Speedy don't worry their harmless" she replied.

Luna tilted her head towards Aqualad and giggled "What's so funny Luna" asked Bella tilting her head to the side "Well I read Aqualad's mind and he's embarrassed by Speedy" she answered while flipping her blonde hair "Really wow that's interesting."Bella tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders "Oh that reminds" she added as she turned towards the gang "We should have a welcome party" she smirked now that surprised everyone "She's right guys" add Beast boy as they high-fived "Go Green dude" said Bumble Bee laughing as he growled. "Don't make fun of BB I like the color green" said Bella as she hugged his neck tightly "So nya!" she stuck out her tongue towards them.

%$$$$%%^%!#$!$!^%^#%^&$$^$#^$^^$^^%%$&^%3&%$&%&^

Later that evening the girls were sitting in Raven's room since she had more room. "Let's see we've got the cookies, the candy, the chips, and lets not forget the pocky" said Luna smiling as she checked it off "And we have the two movies, While you were sleeping and Tank girl" Bella checked off the movies as she grinned "Let the fun begin" she added as they put in Tank girl first and dug into the snacks as they stuffed their faces.

Meanwhile with the guys as they were watching Underworld: Rising of the Lycans and eating chips, tacos and burritos "Never knew that's what happened" said BB as he watched the movie. "Stuff it BB" said Cyborg stuffing his face with tacos, Slade smirks as he watched the movie from the kitchen area getting a bottle of water from the fridge then Beast boy gets up and walks into the kitchen and get a soda from the fridge.

After the girls watched both movies they sat around on the bed and grinned. "Alright time for truth or dare" said Luna as she grinned evilly. "OOOOO I've heard of this game and I want to go first" she said as she smiled. "Alright truth or dare Star" asked Bella as she watched her think "Truth" Star answered as she looked at her "Is it true that you and Night wing are going out" she asked her.

Star fidgeted then nodded her head "Yes we are" she replied as the girls squealed "Alright Truth or Dare Raven" asked Star as she giggled. "I do have to play this stupid game" she asked as she sulked "Yes" said Bella glaring at her sister "Fine Dare" she said in a monotone voice. "I dare you to go steal Beast boys Boxers" Star giggled as she watched her face.

Raven moaned as she teleported out of the room and into Beast boys room then she looked in the drawer and found a pair before she heard feet coming down the hallway then she teleported out and entered the room again.

"Alright there…Now Truth or Dare Luna" she looked at Luna "Truth" Luna looked back at her "Does Your brother have a girlfriend" she asked out of curiosity "No he doesn't" she replied then grinned at Bella "Truth or Dare Bella" she added, Bella sighed as she looked at her "Dare" she answered then she stood up. "I dare you to go kiss my brother in front of the guys" she laughed as she saw her face.

Bella walked out of the room with her hands in fists as she enter the common room to see the guys watching Resident Evil then she cleared her throat as she walked up towards Slade "Uhhh Bella what are you…." Beast boy was caught off as he saw Bella kiss Slade then Bella pulled away "Yea I'm killing you're sister" she said as she ran back out of the room and towards the girls room.

"Thanks Luna and I really wanted Beast boy" she stuck out her tongue. "Alright Luna Truth or Dare" she asked as she glared at her. Luna grinned evilly then she giggled "Dare" she replied then she gasped "I want you to go kiss Night wing" Bella looked at Star and sighed "Hey she made me kiss Slade so gross by the way he eats meat for goodness sakes" she said then Luna got up and walked out of the room then she walked towards the common room.

Slade tilted his head to the side as he watched her walk up to Night wing then fall down to see her kiss him on the lips "This is so not cool" Luna mumbled as she walked out of the room "I think that they are playing truth or dare guys so calm down" explained Cyborg then he saw Star enter the room and walk up to him "Please forgive me" she asked as she kissed him then pulled back as she walked out of the room.

Bella sighed as she looked at Raven "Truth or Dare" she asked "Dare" she replied with then sighed "I dare you to go kiss Slade" she said then Raven blushed "I double dog dare you Bella to go kiss BB" Raven grinned they both got up and walked towards the guys they were suppose to kiss then they kissed and pulled away as they ran out of the room together until the alarm went off then all the gang was standing in the common room ready to fight.

The doors opened to reveal a blonde female with blue eyes "T-Terra" Beast boy stuttered as he saw her standing there "Terra" said Raven in disgust, "Who's Terra" Bella whispered to Cyborg "It's a long story" he replied but the gang still held there ground expect Bella and Luna "What the hell do you want Terra" asked Raven as she growled "I remember all of the things that I have done" she said with regret "I don't expect you to forgive me but…..I still want to be apart of your team" she replied.

Beast boy stiffened as he looked at her, Bella looked worriedly towards Beast boy then she sighed under her breath then Slade moved forward "This is insane" he said as he growled "No what was insane was letting you join Slade" Night wing growled out "You let Slade join" Terra said "Then I should be able to join and gain all of your trust again" she replied as she looked at each of them until she spotted two new girls.

Bella noticed her staring at her but Cyborg moved in front of Bella and Luna "She has a point Cyborg" Bella said as she moved away from behind Cyborg, Star nodded "She is right" she agreed, Night wing and Raven exchanged looks then sighed "Alright but this will be the last shoot" he said "Your room is still in the same place and I think we all should get some sleep." He added then everyone went off to the own directions.

Slade went to beast boys room and Luna went to Star's room then Bella and Raven went to her room "Why is beast boy so down" she asked as she looked up towards the ceiling of the room "She broke his heart" Raven sighed as she sat there "Where is beast boy" Bella looked at her sister "He's on the roof" she replied as Bella got up and left the room as she climbed the stairs to see Beast boy kicking the rocks.

Isabella walked out on to the roof as he kicked a rock in her direction but she stopped it and put it back down "Hey Beast boy" she said as she walked over towards him "Oh Hi Isabella" he said then she sighed as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry about your pain but you need to move on BB before you get hurt" she said "Your right I should but I don't know if I can" he replied then Bella wrapped her arms around his neck then she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed his lips gently then Beast boy picked her up and kissed her deeply.

Isabella: Wow that was truly interesting. (she smiled)

Raven: I know right. (she laughed slightly)

Isabella: That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written (she grinned)

Beast boy: (he nodded in agreement)

Raven: Please Read and Review (she smiled sadly)

Isabella: Thank you Raven and wait until the next chapter when I introduce White day now that's going to be interesting. (she giggled)

Everyone: Bye and please hit the green button.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any of my stories, but I've been going to school and working a whole a lot lately so it takes up alot of my schedule please understand that I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry about the delay on my stories, and I promise I'll update more as soon as possible I promise and thank you for being so understanding.

From,

Shadow.

P.S. Thanks again readers for reading my stories, and I hope you have a good morning or evening.


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginnings for teammates

**Isabella: Hey this is my next chapter of Elements we call love**

**Beast boy: Coolness I'm excited (he grinned)**

**Raven: Why?**

**Beast boy: Cause I kissed Isabella**

**Isabella: (she giggled) it was a dream dork**

**Luna: Wow that's interesting (she grinned)**

**Isabella: Oh and by the way the Story Isabella and Luna are like us pretty much.**

**Slade: Never knew that (he grinned)**

**Luna: Yeppers (she smiled)**

**Isabella: Hey Night wing will you do the disclaimer**

**Night Wing: Fine…Isabella-sama doesn't own Teen Titans or any of the other things in this story (he sighed)**

**Isabella: Thank you now on with the story.**

_Isabella woke up in her sister bed as she sighed "It was just a dream that we kissed" she said to herself as she didn't see her sister in her bed "Where did she go" she wondered as she got out of bed and walked towards the door and out into the hall, as she walked into the kitchen area seeing Night wing in there 'Great' she thought then saw Cyborg sitting on the couch 'Thank you lord' she thought as she sighed in relief "Good Morning everyone" she said smiling._

_Raven was on the roof meditating when she heard someone entering the area "Hello Slade what do you want" she asked keeping her eyes closed "Just wanted to enjoy the view" he answered as he looked at her ass then he walked over and sat down next to her watching the sunrise._

_Isabella looked out of the door and grinned watching them on the roof "What are you doing" asked a voice, she turned around to see Luna standing behind her with a smile "Watching my sister and your brother sitting together" she answered with a smirk, Luna chuckled until the door opened up causing the girls to fall forward, to see Slade and Raven standing there with a glare on their faces "Well look at the time" Isabella stood up and ran as did Luna._

_While Raven and Slade chased after them, Isabella and Luna arrived in the living room as Luna hid behind Cyborg and Isabella hide behind Night wing "What's going on" asked Cyborg confused until he saw Slade and Raven running in here "Hand them over" said Raven seething "I'm Sorry Rae" whine Bella as she pouted behind Night wing "What did they do" Night wing looked at them "They were spying" answered Slade glaring at Luna._

"_We're Sorry" they said unison, while they were still hiding behind them, Beast boy comes strolling in "What's going on" he asked yawning "These two were spying on Slade and Raven" responded Cyborg, as Luna pouted "Oh ok guys calm down" said Night Wing "They said that they were sorry" he added "Alright fine." Raven sighed as she placed her hood back on and floated back in her room "Hey Bird boy can me and Luna get to pick out our room" Isabella asked from behind "I'm not staying with Starfire anymore" replied Luna as she sighed "She's way to hyper." She added as Isabella nodded her head in agreement "Night Wing let them have their own room" Cyborg said smiling brightly "Alright Fine and I guess Slade wants one too" He asked turning his attention towards Black Wing "Naw I just cleaned Beast Boys room" Slade said as BB nodded "Yea he did and you can also see the floor" Beast boy said._

_Raven floated to her room and sighed as she saw Starfire sitting there "What's wrong with you Star" she asked sitting down beside her "It's Night Wing" she said sighing "You still love him but he's not showing it" asked Raven understanding, Starfire nodded her head as she looked at Raven, Luna and Isabella walked into the room "Hey what's wrong Star" Bella asked concerned about her new friend._

_Starfire sniffled "Let me guess Bird Boy" suggested Bella as she nodded "Look all you need to do it get him interested" she nodded her head, as Luna looked at her "Bella is right Star" Luna agreed with her and smiled thinking about Aqua-man. _

_Raven nodded her head as she looked at her "She's completely right Star and I hate agreeing with her" Raven sighed "Well me and Luna are shopping you should join us for a girls day out at the mall" Bella said as Star nodded and smiled "That would be nice" she said gently._

_Night wing was walking into the room when he noticed the girls looking at two rooms "I like the size of this room" replied Luna as Bella smiled "Yea and I like this one" responded Bella as they looked at each other "What do you think Star" asked Luna "Well I think the rooms are completely perfect for ya'll" she answered throwing out two thumbs up._

_Raven rolled her eyes as she sat in a corner "This room is perfect for you Bella and all of your stuff" she responded as she looked up from her book that she was reading "Well that means we get to paint the rooms any color we choose" grinned Bella as Luna smirked as well._

_Bella run out of the room as she bumped into Night wing "Jeez watch where your going bird boy" she growled out as she shook her head "Sorry Bella" he said as he looked at her "Who are you looking for" she asked curious "I was looking for…" he paused as he spotted Starfire walking with the girls._

_Bella turned and looked at Star as she smirked "Hey let's go see if B-B and Slade will help us go shopping" said Luna as she looked at Bella, then she winked towards her. Bella nodded her head towards her as the girls walked past him as they walked through the doors of the common room to see B-B and Slade on the couch playing video games._

_Bella and Luna walked up to the guys as they pouted "What do you need Luna" asked Slade as he looked up slightly towards them "We need help getting painting supplies and painting" responded Luna as she pouted at him "Will you and Beast boy help us" she added pouting more "Yes I'll help" he sighed as he looked over towards Beast boy._

"_Yes I'll help" Beast boy throw the controller in the air then caught it as he turned off the game system "So what colors are we getting" he asked them as he looked at Bella "We don't know" they replied._

_)!$!#$#%%!%#$^#^&$&%!%!^%#)^*$#)^*)!)%*)$^*^*)!*)%*#(^*)!)%(%*)$#!*^_

_The girls and guys arrived at the hardware store as they walked to the paint section. "Oh ok let's see what colors we have here" Luna said as she took Slade's and Raven's hand and dragged them to one section of the paints then Bella took Beast boys and Starfire's hand and did the same thing._

_Slade looked at Raven while she looked at the paint samples "Hey Luna how about one wall be A midnight blue then one wall could be something else" Raven said looking at her as Luna tilted her head to think about that idea "That's a good idea Raven" she answered as she hugged her tightly._

_Beast boy looked at the paint samples "Hey Star how about I get Dark Forest Green and Hot Pink" Bella said as she showed Star the paint samples she choose "Truly perfect friend Bella" Star said cheerfully._

_Star jumped up and down as they heard screaming "Oh no Gizmo and Mammoth" said Starfire as they nodded their heads at each other "Let's go Titans" said Beast boy as they attacked the villains. _

_They tied them together as the rest of the titans arrived "Hey guys" said Cyborg then he whistled "Wow that most of been some battle" he added smirking "Yea well Slade and Luna helped out" responded Starfire "I bet they did" Cyborg grinned "Well let's get them loaded up" Night wing said as he glared at Slade._

_Terra bought up a rock carrying them to the police waiting for them as they got Gizmo and Mammoth loaded in the car. The owner came up to the females "This little ladies is for saving the store from those villains" he said giving them gift cards "Thank you sir" Bella said smiling._

_The gang carried the items they had bought for the rooms into the entrance "So who's going to go get the pizza" asked Cyborg "I'll go" said Luna as Slade shook his head "Your not going by yourself" he responded. _

"_I'll go with her Black wing" Starfire said smiling at him "Thank you Star" he said nicely as he nodded his head towards her "Your welcome Mr. Black Wing" she said, as Luna walked over towards Star "While ya'll are gone we'll carry the stuff to the rooms" Bella said as they nodded and left the tower._

_*)(!)($)#!*$)!)%$)!##!%$#)()^*#$)^*)(!(*($()$_*()(^&$#!)*#)(&)$^^!^)!^^!&^$!))(__

_Starfire flew across to the other side with Luna holding onto her "Wow this is a beautiful site" she said cheerfully "I can see the whole city" she added smiling "Yea it's pretty fantastic" Star said as she put her on the ground then she landed on the ground herself._

_Luna and Starfire were coming back when all of a sudden a black starbolt came at them "Hello Dear little sister" said a female's voice "Blackfire" Star growled out as she looked up at her sister "Missed me" she said teasingly "I see your still hanging out with humans" she added smirking evilly._

_Starfire shook her head "There is nothing wrong with human beings sister" Star said at her glaring at her as green beams shot out of her eyes, Bella, Raven, Slade, and Beast boy arrived at the scene to see Blackfire land on her back._

"_Let me guess another relative" Bella guessed as she landed next to Star "That's her older sister" answered Raven glaring at her "Did you really think a came alone dear sister" Blackfire laughed as Red X appeared out of the shadows._

_!$!#%)$!*^^)^*!(^($#^_&!_%(^*&$(*_)*+*()&*%&$%^_)^*^_^_^*$^(*_^^*($^(*^__

_Isabella: well that's another chapter done and over with._

_Shadow: From now on I'm taking over the stories alright._

_Luna: Alright this is completely awesome_

_Shadow: I gave her the idea_

_Isabella-Character: Wow this is going to be a good chapter well please read and review._

_B-B: yea what she said (he smirks)_

_Slade: I come to the rescue (he nods his head and grins)_

_Everyone: Bye everyone._


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

Shadow: This is chapter 5 of Elements we call love.

Isabella-chara: Awesomeness!

Raven: Sis you're weird

Isabella: Yea I know (she stuck out her tongue)

Shadow: So who is doing the disclaimer?

(Raven cleared her throat.)

Shadow: Oh ok then Go for it Raven

Raven: Shadow-sama doesn't own Teen Titans are anything expect Luna and Isabella

Shadow: Cool and on with the story

Last Time on Elements we call Love:

"_Let me guess another relative" Bella guessed as she landed next to Star "That's her older sister" answered Raven glaring at her "Did you really think I came alone dear sister" Blackfire laughed as Red X appeared out of the shadows._

&_)^(#)$^+%(!#)%(#+)^%(#$^+)_!^()!()+$#(^+)(%)#(%#)(%%#)%(#(#$(!)#^((#)(

Now:

Slade growled out, as the gang got into a fighting stance as Night wing and the rest of them entered the scene "Great now we have to deal with this" Cyborg said as Starfire glared at her sister as they went up to the sky and started fighting "Starfire needs help there's something about Blackfire that gives me the chills" Raven said as Isabella nodded as Starfire came down and landed on her back knocked out.

Bella growled out as she flew up to the sky "Lets see what alittle weakling can do" Blackfire laughed as she was pushed down by something "Never Mess with my friends" Bella growled out, as she had summoned Wind and Ice "Get away from her you don't know what you are messing with" shouted Red X.

Raven held onto Red X with her powers, as Night wing had ran over to Starfire to see her fair orange hair sprawled like an angel has it took his breathe away, as she was battered up.

Bella knocked Blackfire out sending her down to the ground and covered completely in ice "Now all we have to do is wait for the space police to come and collect this one and the other police to come get Red X." Bella said landing as she stumbled but B-B caught her "Are you alright" he asked concerned "I'll be fine" she said but she passed out.

Beast Boy lifted her up and carried her back to the tower bridal-style as did Night wing "Will she be alright" asked Raven concerned about Star and Her sister "She will be fine" replied B-B. The gang arrived to the tower as the two teens carried the passed out and injured girls up the infirmary, as Cyborg hooked up machines to Star and Bella.

B-B sat in a chair next to Bella, as Night wing paced the area then he punched the wall "I knew I shouldn't have let her go" Night wing growled as Cyborg sighed "Bro you wouldn't have known" he said to reassure him.

"Heres the good news they will be fine" Cyborg said as he started wrapping bandages around Starfire, as Night wing sighed in relief "That's good" he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall "He will never change" Cyborg laugh.

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders as he watched Bella sleep on the bed, as he noticed how peaceful she looked when she sleeps then Cyborg yawns "Oh ok I'm going to bed and you should to B-B" he said, as Beast boy sighed then stood up as he kissed her forehead "Night Bella" Beast boy smiled as he followed with Cyborg.

Luna walked in and smiled at Bella "Oh ok Bella you can wake up now he's gone" she said softly as Bella opened her Dark Green eyes "Thank you for coming" Bella sighed as she slowly sat up "So how embarrassing was it" she asked, Luna giggled "It was pretty cute" she smirked.

Bella groaned as she looked at Star "I hope she'll be fine" she was concerned about her friend then she sighed "I'm staying in here until they wake up" Bella watched Star as she laid back down. "Oh ok then well I'm going to sleep in Star's room since my room isn't finished so good night" Luna got up and walked out.

Raven walked in and sighed "Sis don't ever do that again" she growled out "Sis I'm sorry but something wasn't right about that Blackfire person" Bella replied, as Raven sighed and looked at Star "I know what you mean and I felt it to" she responded but shook her head.

Bella smirked as she sat up slowly "So how do you like that Slade has joined" she asked giggling, while Raven blushed "I think he adds more to the team" she responded "Well I'll see you in the morning Rae night" Bella closed her eyes as she fall asleep.

Raven left the room and was walking down the hall when Slade walked out of Starfires room "What were you doing in Star's room" she asked raising an eyebrow "I was checking on Luna and making sure Silkie was oh ok" he answered as he turned and looked at her "So how's Star and Bella" he asked.

"Their fine" she replied as she shrugged her shoulders then floated off the ground and passed right by him "Good Night Raven" he said then she turned around and he was gone "Night Slade" she said as a small smile graced her face as she walked on towards her room.

Slade hid behind the wall as he smirked hearing her say good night to him as he walked on towards Beast boys room, as he sighed and rolled his shoulders back "So Slade how long have you had a crush on Raven?" asked Beast boy out of nowhere.

Slade jumped as he looked at the green boy on the bottom bunk "Jeez B-B don't do that you scared the crap out of me" he held his chest "and since her birthday" he replied as he climbed into his bed "Are you completely over Terra" he asked.

Beast boy was quiet for a while "I don't know but I really like Bella a lot" he replied as he sighed then looked up "Night Slade" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep "Night B" he replied as he fell asleep as well.

That morning Bella woke up and sat up in bed as she stretched her muscles then she turned her head and looked over towards Star then smiled "She's doing a lot better" Bella turned her head around and spotted Cyborg "Jeez Cy don't ever do that and yea it looks like" she responded as he walked over and looked her over "and your doing better to so you can go" he said letting her off the machines.

Robin walked in with a dozen of red roses and placed them in the vase, Bella smiled at the scene then walked out of the room as she walked onto the roof then stretched out her body as she looked around at the sun "It's beautiful huh?" she turned and looked at Slade.

"Yea it's beautiful Slade now what do you want" she asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, He smirked and looked down at her "I want to know something about Raven" he asked "Well she likes to read old books and her favorite colors are black and blue" she answered "Did that help any" she asked looking up at him.

Slade smirked and kissed her forehead "Yes it did thank you" he said as he ruffled her hair and she giggled as he walked off "You owe me Slade" she shouted at him as he waved towards her "Yea yea Munchkin" he chuckled.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted "Don't call me that Slade" she growled out as she sighed then sat down on the ground criss-cross taking deep breathes and meditating.

Raven was walking out of her room when she bumped into Slade "Good Morning Raven" he said to her softly "Good Morning Slade" she said "Hey I was wondering if maybe we could go out today, they are having a grand opening today it's a book store" he asked looking at her "Alright" she replied looking up at him.

"I'll see you in an hour" he said as he slipped by and walked into B-B's room as he smirked "Score one for the New member" Beast boy grinned up at him "yea I heard everything" he added as he sat up.

"I'm gonna let you go take a shower later dude" he waved behind himself, as he walked into the kitchen to see Terra standing there with tea in her hands. Bella was walking back down the stairs and towards the door when she opened the door slightly to the kitchen to see them standing there talking.

When all of sudden Terra kissed Beast boys lips, she gasped as he had heard then she ran off down the hall towards her sisters room, as Raven was getting ready for her date "Bella whats wrong" she asked concerned as Bella ran into her sisters arms and cried in her shoulders.

Raven wrapped her arms around her waist as she rubbed her back "I saw Beast boy and Terra kissing in the kitchen" she sniffled, Raven growled out "You just relax and you can stay in here Bella alright" she said smiling at her.

Slade was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall waiting for Raven, he was wearing a black button up shirt, with blue denim jeans and black converses as his black hair covered his left eye. The door finally opened as he looked up then blushed seeing Raven wearing a black mini-skirt and blue tube top with black knee-high boots.

"Are you ready to go" she asked as he nodded then they left the tower together as Bella watched from the window and smiled lightly, as she went to the bed and layed there crying lightly. Luna walked into the room and sat on the bed with her head in her lap as she rubbed her back gently.

Raven and Slade arrived to the book store, as Slade looked around then noticed that she had disappeared 'Wow were did she go?' he thought as he looked around then spotted her in the poetry section, then he smirked as he walked over.

Raven had at least three books picked out one from the poetry section, cult section and mystery section then she looked up at Slade to notice that he had at least four books one from poetry, mystery, romance novel, and Young Adult.

He held one from the manga section "What's that?" asked Raven as she looked at the cover "Oh this is Kitchen Princess Volume Ten….Luna reads them and this is the last of the series" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

They walked over to the cashier as Slade grabbed her books from her hands and paid for them all as he smiled "Consider this a date" he responded as he gave them back to her as they walked out of the store and down the side walk.

They were carrying pizza to the tower when they heard screaming and yelling, they ran inside to were the screaming was coming from when they came to the scene of Terra and Luna yelling at each other "What the hell is going on here" yelled Slade as Cyborg and Robin came in as Bella followed.

Luna looked at her brother and Raven as she growled "This bitch is causing problems for the whole team" she replied as she sent a glare in her direction "I have been minding my own business and I haven't done anything" Terra replied as she looked at her.

Luna glared "That's bullshit" she growled out "ENOUGH!" barked out Slade "Luna go to Starfires Room and calm down and Terra go to your room and chill" he looked at them "Now" he shouted as they left the room going their own ways.

Slade rubbed his temples "Don't worry I'll take care of my sister someone take care of Terra" he said looking up at the team as Bella left the room and down the hallway as she arrived to her room.

Bella knocked on the door as she opened the door "What do you want?" Terra growled out as she sat on her bed "I don't care about this but I care about my teammates cause their like family to me and I don't want to see them hurt" she said.

Bella left the room as she rubbed her temples then she walked into the infirmary, she noticed Starfire was getting a lot better now as she walked over towards her bed and sat down on a chair as she sighed and sat there looking at the roses "When you actually wake up Star then you and me will go to the mall" she smiled brightly.

*)#*)$!_*#$*$#**!*$_*%(*#!*$*#!*%!*%#*%!%**%!*%#(581852838510*(!*$(!&

Shadow: Hola guys sorry that's it's taking me forever to upload

Luna: So not a problem Shadow-sama

Raven: Don't kiss up to the writer

Slade: Yea really

B-B: Well please Read and Review

Terra: Press the sexy button

Shadow: Adios'

Everyone: Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 6: Things get interesting

Shadow: Hey Chapter 6 is coming.

B-B: Thank God

Raven: B-B you hurt my beautiful sister (she seethed at him)

B-B: Not on Purpose it was an accident (he sighed)

Isabella: It's alright Raven I'll be fine

Slade: Anyway Raven my beautiful flower of the night I enjoyed our date

Robin: What date?

Raven: (she blushed) It was to a grand opening of a bookstore

Slade: Well thanks to Bella I knew were to take you (he grinned)

Bella: Welcome hun and you still owe me (she chuckled)

Shadow: Well then who's doing the disclaimer

Starfire: I'll do it (she smiled)

Shadow: Alright Star go for it

Starfire: Shadow-sama doesn't own Teen Titans or anything expect Isabella and Luna

Shadow: Thanks Star and now on with the story.

*( ( # ) %$#^#$ %$% &%$)&*%$_+ (+ _#( +(%$)_#^80===_ )#_ ++ _ +#$ _ #%_#(

Bella woke up as she looked around "I guess I fell asleep in the chair" she sighed, as she looked towards the bed "I hope you wake up soon Star" Bella smiled as she got up and left the room as she yawned and stretched her body.

Slade woke up as he looked down the bunk bed to see Beast boy to asleep, as he sighed and walked out of the room seeing Bella in the hallway "Morning Bella" he said smiling towards her "Oh Morning Slade how was your date" she looked at him.

"It was perfect and we learned about each other" he answered looking down at her "Are you alright?" he asked concerned "I'll be fine" she smiled softly as she walked past him, he sighed "Poor Kid" he whispered to himself as he walked on towards the kitchen.

Raven sat in the kitchen with tea in her hands "Good Morning Raven" he said grinning when she jumped slightly "Good Morning Black Wing" she said blushing lightly "What kind of tea are you drinking?" he asked curious.

"I'm drinking Gray-Earl Tea" she responded looking at him "Want some" she asked "Yea that would be nice" he answered as he sat down on a stool looking at her "Thank you for yesterday" she said suddenly "For what" he asked blushing behind her back "For taking me to the bookstore" she replied.

"Uh your welcome" he said as she placed the cup in front of him as he took a sip "Pretty good cup of tea Raven" he said sipping on the drinks "Aw Slade is actually being proper" giggled Bella "Isabella Roth no making fun of people." Scolded Raven while Bella pouted.

Slade laughed "It's alright Raven" he said grinning "Hey can I have some orange tea" she asked "Alright Bella" sighed Raven as she made some orange tea then the kitchen door opens "Good Morning Everyone" said Cyborg "Morning Cy" said Bella as he walked over and kissed her hair "Morning Bella" he said grinning "Hey Cy how's Star doing" asked Raven.

"She's doing better which Night Wing is grateful about it" answered Cyborg as he sat down "So he's in there right now right" asked Bella as he nodded "That's good" Raven said as she sat down with the group, as Beast boy walked in the room with purple bruises under his eyes "Oh my gosh Beast boy what happened" said Bella concerned.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night" He responded as Bella walked in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead "Your burning hot Beast boy" she said worriedly "Don't worry I'll be fine" he said as he swayed.

"Nuh-uh Mr. Your going back to your room" Bella said as she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him out of the room "She's going to be playing mommy dearest isn't she?" asked Slade as he looked over towards Raven "Yea she use to do this for me when I would get sick and when she got sick I'd take care of her" she answered truthfully with a smirk on her face.

Isabella laid Beast Boy on his bed, with a warm wash cloth on his head while she hummed lightly. "Oh okay I'm gonna make you some tofu chicken soup and some nice cup of tea that I will make you drink if I have too." She says as she walks out of the room.

She heads back into the kitchen as she rolls up her sleeves. "Alright people, I'm beginning to cook so everyone out or I will hurt anyone that gets in my way." She growls out warningly.

Everyone backed out of the kitchen, and left the room while Bella rolled up her sleeves. She put on an apron then she walked over towards the stove, and slowly put a pan onto the fire and a little bit of oil. Then she put a pot full of water, so that it could boil and she also put some salt in the water.

She put the lid on, and then she went over and started chopping carrots, and veggies that would be going into the soup. She hummed lightly to herself, as she heard the pot boiling then she quickly made her way over towards the pot.

She put the tofu meat on the pan with the oil then the veggies into the pot while also putting a broth inside, to make it creamy looking. The door opened, as she growls out "I thought I told everyone to… not come in… Nightwing" she says slightly, as she looks at him.

"I guess you didn't hear about people not coming in here" She said to him, which he shook his head. "Oh well I don't want people getting in my way" she said towards him, as she placed her hands onto her hips as she stared at him. "That would be your cue to leave Nightwing" she says to him. She placed the fried tofu meat into the pot as she stirred it up, she didn't want to put noodles into it, as she placed some salt & pepper into it as well.

She smiles softly has it is finally finished, she grabbed a tray placing a bowl onto it, and a tea cup. She spooned the soup in the bowl, poured the orange tea into the tea cup, grabbed a spoon, napkin, and water, as she carried the tray to Beast boy's room.

When she entered she saw Terra in there holding unhealthy snacks in her hands. Bella cleared her throat, as she stares at her. "Oh hello Bella I heard Beast boy was sick so I got him some stuff." She said with a sweet smile upon her face. "That is nice of you Terra but he can't just eat junk food" she says, as Beast boy looked at Bella "Is that my soup?" he asked "Yes it is but I should probably get going" she said, as Terra smirked until the alarm went off. Raven ran into the room "Trouble guys" she said, as she looked at Terra and them "Night wing said that Beast boy can't go but he said that Bella could stay here and watch him" she said, Bella looked relieved as she mouthed 'Thank you', Terra screamed "That's not fair" she says.

"That's what the leader said to me, besides Luna will be here too since someone needs to watch over Starfire..So come along Terra" Raven said, as Terra glared at them and she stomped off. Bella sat the tray down in front of Beast boy, as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

They were alone in the room and in the tower. "Bella there is something I need to say to you" he said to her softly "Whatever it is it can wait" she responded to him, as he shook his head. "Whatever you say the other day, it's not my feelings. I like someone else and it's not her" he said "Well whoever you like is your business Beast Boy not mines" she answered, and then Beast Boy moved the tray from his lap.

He reached over to her, grabbed her head and laid his lips upon hers rather softly. This caused her to freeze, and a blush to appear upon her cheeks. Has she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, as Luna walked into the room to the see the kiss. "Awe cute moment don't you agree Star" she said, winking at Star.

"Oh yes friend Luna it rather is a cute moment" Star said joyfully, as she squealed in happiness. They both pulled apart, as they blushed rather darkly. "I am glad to see you are oh okay Star" Bella said softly, as Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Night Wing should be glad" Bella said happily, as she stood up, and crushed her as Star hugged her rather tightly. "Oh okay Star can't breathe" she cried out, as Star gave her an apologetic look. "I am rather sorry friend Bella" she said.

The others came back to see Starfire awake, Night Wing was happy to see her awake, as was the rest. Beast Boy was still in his bed, as Bella sat beside him. Terra walked into the room, to see her sitting there next to his bed. "I can relieve you now" she said, as Bella looked up towards her as she shook her head. "No I am fine" she said. "Well you must be hungry" Terra said trying to get her to leave. "Actually I am fine Luna brought something earlier" she said, as Beast Boy was starting to stir, as he opened his green eyes and looked around. "Oh I guess everyone is back" he said, as Bella reached over and checked his forehead. "It seems your fever has gone down" she said softly to him.

Beast Boy cleared his throat "Can I have a minute with Terra Bella?" he asked her, which caused Terra to smirk. "Sure BB I'll be outside if you need me" she said softly, as she got up and walked out of the room. "Now that we are alone" Terra said happily. "Terra….I am sorry but I can't give you back the love you want me to give" he said to her, as Terra looked at him. "What do you mean Beast Boy?" she questioned.

"I like someone else" he said to her, as Terra glared at him, and placed her hands upon her hips. "And who would that?" she questioned. "Bella" he answered truthfully. "BUT I LOVE YOU!" she cried out.

"Terra you betrayed me to Slade and you tired to kill us off before you came back here, I was already starting to fall for Bella and I can't stop how I am feeling" he said softly to her, as a slap resounded inside the room. "HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed at him, as Bella came running in.

"He can help how he feels to back off Earth Mover" she said to her, as Bella walked over towards Beast Boy. Terra stormed off with tears in her eyes, and later that night, she left to go join Titan East.

Beast Boy had fallen asleep, as did Bella as she was sitting in the chair that was next to his bed.

Shadow: I am finally done sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter done. My brain has been working on overload but I finally finished it.

Bella: Finally you finished the chapter.

Slade aka Black Wing: Jeez took you a long time

Shadow: Well anyway I gotta so please read, and review. I gotta go finish the other stories that I have. –she sighs deeply-

Raven: I hope that you do the next chapter soon.

Shadow: I will try, to get all the stories done but I just got a job so give me a break. Anyway I just did a new story about Inuyasha and Underworld so please read it. BYE BYE NOW!


End file.
